mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou
Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou (服部 刑部少丞 範蔵) is a graduate of First High School. Volume 20, Chapter 1 He is a former Vice-President of the Student Council. Katsuto chose Hattori as his successor and then he became leader of the Club Management Group before handing it off to Igarashi Yousuke. Appearance and Personality He is 175 cm tall and weighs 67 kg. Guidebook Hattori is described to be roughly as tall as Tatsuya, and his shoulders are a little narrower than the latter. He has a handsome visage, that does not warrant additional words to describe, and an unremarkable build. It's mentioned that he doesn't give off a robust impression, but from the way that psion light densely clings to the air around his body, he seems to be someone with considerable Magic Power. Hattori initially showed resentment towards Tatsuya when Mayumi treated him cordially and she let Miyuki leave with him instead of negotiating on Student Council participation on the day of high school enrollment. It turned into hostility when he deemed Tatsuya unsuited to be a part of the Public Morals Committee, but after he lost at their duel, he just resorted to ignoring Tatsuya. In spite of this, however, during the test to gauge Tatsuya's ability for CAD maintenance as one of the representatives of First High School Technician Team in the Nine Schools Competition, he supported his in-statement, showing everyone that he recognizes Tatsuya's skills.Volume 3, Chapter 1 Hattori is usually formal, but loses his composure when facing Mayumi. It's implied that he likes her considerably. He and Kirihara Takeaki became good friends after Kirihara challenged him and Hattori won by a narrow margin. Background It is secretly whispered by his classmates, without Hattori knowing, that he will become a future leader even without being a Number. Volume 20, Chapter 6 He was the only one who straightforwardly opposed Tatsuya's appointment as a member of the Public Morals Committee, that eventually ended up in a formal duel between the two of them. Abilities Although Hattori isn't someone who specializes in close-quarter combat, he had never lost a duel, not even once until his bout with Tatsuya.Volume 1, Chapter 3 He is the top student among his cohorts, but has no renown for using exceptionally strong magic, unparalleled processing speed, or multi-casting. However, Hattori is an incredibly versatile Magician who could choose from an assortment of compound magic to fit any scenario. Compound Magic Compound Magics :They're not simply magics that have multiple spells woven into one Magic Sequence. It is a combination of the effects of multiple magics where the aggregate whole provides a greater effect than the sum of its parts. :This type of magic greatly benefits from Hattori's versatility, and brings out his potential. * Dry Blizzard '(ドライ・ブリザード) :Is a Convergence-Release-Movement Compound Systematic Magic that collects the carbon dioxide in the air to produce particles of dry ice. The dry ice flies at high speed by converting the thermal energy produced by the freezing process into kinetic energy. The higher the temperature, the greater the velocity. This is the basic form of the spell that Mayumi used during Speed Shooting.Volume 4, Chapter 13 * 'Slithering Sanders'' ''(スリザリン・サンダース) :Like Dry Blizzard, stones of dry ice are produced and water vapor is condensed. This combination magic utilizes Oscillation-System and Dispersion-System Magic to melt the ice, creating a fog of carbon dioxide which has high electrical conductivity through which a static charge is ran. * Linear Sandstorm '''(リニア・サンド・ストーム) :Linear Sandstorm is a Speed·Convergence Compound Magic that Hattori used against Ninth High School during the Official Division of Monolith Code. As the first dust particle raises into the air at the center, this Area of Effect offensive magic constructs layers upon layers of complexity around the center as it spins around. * '''Smoke Ball a spell that gathers smoke into a sphere. Convergence type magic. Volume 2, Chapter 10 Trivia *Hattori is named after the famous ninja Hattori Hanzō. Illustrations References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council Category:Club Management Group Category:Hundred Families